


Unused

by DynamiteSanders



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteSanders/pseuds/DynamiteSanders
Summary: Video games, movies, TV dramas, novels. In life, those looking to leave their world with their dreams had everything planned out to be used to cement their legacy. Yet. All too often there has to be content that must be scrapped or left as nothing more in concepts."To have such beauties never see the light is such despair....which is why you're watching this, right?"This time we get a glimpse in what would be the fates of the Class 78 has things gone differently for the remaining bundles of victims and survivors.





	1. Sayaka Maizono's Final Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a small mini-series meant to have the unused executions of Class 78 be brought to light with the victims be showcased then survivors, with a twelfth chapter remaining for whole Junko irony and discussion with the class 78. 
> 
> So first one up with have the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono, I hope (no pun intended) you enjoy.

This is it.

Her dreams. Her friends.  Her life.

It was about to be over.

Sayaka slowly opened her eyes to see her most likely gruesome and inhumane center for her execution…..wait.

“H-huh?"

The entire room around her was pitch black as far as her eyes could see. She looked all around her. What was going on?

Suddenly, the room shone with light for a brief moment for the pop sensation to cover her eyes. Slowly, since her eyes were still stinging, she opened her eyes fully to see what was going on before having a look of complete disbelief. She was on a stage. Not just any stage...but a concert stage. From the screens displaying her own baffled face, to the Monokuma cameramen moving back and forth trying to set everything up, to even the crowd full of silhouetted people. Hey, if she could look closely she could see…

Her friends. Almost all of them, with the exception of Junko Enoshima and Leon Kuwata was there. The former because she was murdered by Monokuma for breaking the school rules and Leon…..was due to her hand. Regardless, the remaining twelve students, who were all seated in the first row of the stage, were left looking in a similar array of confusion. When one thought of ‘execution’ normally would think something akin to a gallows or firing squad. But a performance stage?

Of course, that question wouldn’t be left unanswered for long as a moment later both the left and right sides of the stages opened up medium sized holes. Seconds later razor sharp spikes shoot out of the holes leaving Sayaka at the center of the stage surrounded in essentially a mantrap. Sayaka looked around her and was beginning to panic, breath becoming much quicker and heart racing faster. She was trapped...she was trapped! She didn’t want to die! Not like this! Not like...huh?

Out of nowhere, a microphone was placed in her hands. Looking down, she could see Monokuma giving a thumbs up to here before disappearing under the floorboards. Too small to escape from. The room dimmed and a spotlight was placed on the pop idol who looked around in slight disbelief. She was expected to sing? Right above her Sayaka could see a digital bar that was on 50%. Slowly, the bar was depleting and...were the floors moving!? Frantically, Sayaka looked to the spiked floorboards and her face paled. The floors...were folding up. With her between them… 

She looked at the mic in her hand and the meter that was now at around 20%. She had a feeling of what should be done. Taking a deep breath, Sayaka began to do what she always wanted to do in her earthly life. Of what she was willing to do just to be with her friends again. Under the immense pressure, the sound was slightly cracked but within a few seconds...her voice was heard. A voice that was known far and wide to her fans and friends. A voice that washed over you with the feeling of pure bliss and happiness. Of a bird that wanted to express its freedom in the only way it knew how: song.The melodic voice of Sayaka Maizono washed over the audience of both mechanical and flesh. The Monokuma’s began to cheer for her performance and began to throw bouquets of roses, hearts of chocolates and (through some hidden and...questionable means) a pair of underwear onto the stage.

The melodic voice of Sayaka Maizono washed over the audience of both mechanical and flesh. The Monokuma’s began to cheer for her performance and began to throw bouquets of roses, hearts of chocolates and (through some hidden and...questionable means) a pair of underwear onto the stage. As for her the rest of the students, their fears gave way to the exact same cheering. Chihiro, Mondo, Taka and Asahina both cheered loudly and urged her on. Hifumi, Hiro and Toko, while not nearly as loud had relieved looks as it seems things might turn out okay. All the while, Makoto stood up, tears streaming down his face in adulterated happiness at the thought his assistant, no, his first friend wouldn’t be executed-hmm?

A tap on his shoulders brought him back to reality as he turned his head to the stoic student known as Kyoko Kirigiri. As Makoto scanned the rest of the students, he saw Sakura, Celeste, and Byakuya with neutral expressions on their faces. They were waiting. An uneasy expression comes onto him and as his eyes, reluctantly, turns upwards to the meter displayed above Sayaka. It was steadily reaching to one hundred percent completion with it being at ninety-five percent. She was going to make! She had to! She was-...

Oh no.

It was hard to see him, but there was also a Monokuma wielding a giant mallet looming over the meter. Waiting patiently.

96%.

Makoto moved from the row to the others and began to walk down to the stage as if in a trance.

97% 

Walking began to quickly turn into running, sweat also began to drip down his face. He can do it. He can make it! This won't happen to Sayaka!

98%.

Drip began to flow profusely as he began to sprint. He could make it! He could make it! He won’t allow Monokuma to do it! He won’t!

99%!

Makoto had just reached the stage where Sayaka who by now had all but forgotten where she was at and was still singing, her eyes filled with reassurance and hope that she could still make it! They wouldn’t forgive her, her classmates or band, but if she was still alive she can still see them again and maybe later on...things will go back to the way things were.

One hundr-

Just as the meter was about to reach one hundred percent completion Monokuma (with a gleefully sadistic smile) took the mallet and swung it at full force on the meter destroying it in a haze of sparks and broken glass.

“SAYAKA! RUN!!” Makoto screamed as he attempted to get on the stage as he saw the flaps of the two folds began to show their spikes again and in a moment were twitching. Just as he was about to be fully there he was grabbed by the ankle and forced down where he was quickly held in the muscular arms of Sakura Ogami, who easily resisted Makoto’s thrashing attempts as the fear of what was about to happen came in full force leaving him in full on panic. The rest of the students, having seen Makoto walk up to the stage and decided to follow, could only stare agape as the contraption twitching went faster.

On the stage herself, Sayaka looked at the destroyed meter for a long moment. Slowly, with a forced smile and tears of despair flowing down her cheeks she could only reach out towards the rest of the remaining students, or to be more accurate, Makoto. There was still hope….

_cr-cr-creaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAABOOM!_

With a loud creak the two folding sides of the stage slammed shut with the poor pop sensation in between them. A deafening silence passed throughout the room where no human or robot made a noise. As moments passed, the formerly stainless steel of the spikes became coated in the pink blood of Sayaka Maizono. After centuries seemed to have passed...slowly a Monokuma began to clap. Then another. Then another. Very soon the entire crowd was cheering, whistling, crying and throws gifts onto the stage over the ‘spectacle’ leaving just the students to stare at the stage in horror.

“No….no…..no. No, no, no, no, no, _NO!”_ Makoto, at first quiet then loud enough to fill the entire arena, chanted as tears streamed and snot trailed down his face. Soon after he was joined by Asahina and Chihiro, both equally disturbed by the brutal demise of their friend. Taka, Mondo, Toko, Hifumi and Hiro started to panic and scream, with the occasional ‘why is this happening’ or ‘this isn’t real’. This left Sakura (who’s head was bowed for the recently deceased), Celeste, Byakuya and Kyoko who had frowns and masks of indifference about them to cover their fear.

Regardless of their personal opinion of the pop star, they all knew they had just witnessed the final performance of the girl who wanted to make people happy.


	2. Super Fujisaki Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeere's Chihiro Fujisaki. Super Fujisaki Bros is actually my favorite execution of the unused ones from Danganronpa: THH. So I placed in all delight in creating this chapter. Enjoy!~

Tears streamed down his face as he was strapped by his hands and legs to a metal chair hooked up to a strange device that had a wide inch television screen. Back and forth Monokumas scurried with clipboards and notepads across the completely painted white room, except for the device and its victim.

Chihiro Fujisaki could only wait until his execution, no doubt a cruel one meant to relish in the physical or psychological pain it brought upon its victim, starts up. Would it be like the one that caused the demise of Sayaka? The pop sensation forced to give her swan song with hopes of escape before she was reminded that she couldn’t escape the punishment of her the ultimate sin. Murder.

Murder…he murdered Mondo. It seemed unbelievable, had to be a joke. No way he could have pulled it off. No had believed it when their votes turned up correct. Not Taka, Mondo’s closest friend before his demise. Not Makoto, the lucky student who (with some help from the ever so reserved Kyoko Kirigiri) pieced together the truth. Not the rest of the students who were just as dumbfounded on how the innocent, sweet, bunny like programmer could commit something so heinous and not the _actual_ serial killer!!

Yet, in the end, the one actually rigged the tripwire trap which resulted in the biker gang leader’s death was him. No one else. His weakness to be unable to overcome his insecurities couldn’t him leave him to take the chance of his secret being out. But……

“Mondo...I’m so sorry….for being weak…..” Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak.

Too weak to be a man. Too weak to be useful back during Sayaka’s trial. Too weak to get a grip during the aftermath when relationships between everyone was beginning to become strained. Too weak to speak up back when the secrets motive was eating everyone alive. Too weak to fess up to the crime and had to result on the one who framed that murderous fiend to cover for him. Too weak...that the framer himself pulled the switch-a-roo on him and as a result….Mondo was the one to get killed. Killed the only one who was strong enough to help him with his insecurities. 

All because he was too weak.

But...perhaps not all is lost. In the locker, that he had managed to hide out before he decided to commit his crime just in case he couldn’t make it, could be his only redeeming point out of the situation. Alter Ego….will save the survivors. He had the utmost faith that the artificial intelligence could get everyone, whoever was left at least, out of this hell-hole of a school. With that thought in mind, Chihiro allowed himself to give a tiny smile of hope….that his final gift for the others would make it up for his weakness.

A moment after this thought had occurred all the Monokuma’s ran out of the room and the room dimmed. Just like Sayaka’s execution. Chihiro gulped and closed his eyes. Hopefully, it would be quick. Chihiro could feel a cold, metallic like object latch itself onto his head and he became so startled he started to struggle but his bonds ensure that nowhere would be his only destination.

Eventually, Chihiro could feel something be started up. Slowly, his fear and struggles seem to melt in almost an instant. Was this….his death? Not too bad….compared to her. With a strange sense of calm, the Ultimate Programmer, peacefully let himself be taken by the soothing feeling into darkness.

…

…Hmm?

Chihiro gave a yawn and sat up. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? Where was h-?

“H-huh?”

The first thing he noticed was the scenery. It was a plain brick road that, occasionally, was layered to form hill-like structures and (with physics being thrown out of the window) somehow some bricks were flying. Not to mention the clouds in the sky and bushes, for some perplexing reason, had eyes and occasionally was blinking. At the back of this unexplainable sense of randomness...was a fortress. Two-story and was made of the same brickish material that the roads was made out of. A flag pole also stood in front of the fortress with a white flag, hanging droopily, in the windless air.

The second thing, Chihiro noticed?

Everything was pixelated. From the bricks paving the road and hills, to the sky, to the flag, to the fortress, practically everything looked as if it was in pixels. Chihiro, in a confused daze, got up from the ground and began to move. This was…...impossible. He has to be dreaming, right? Has to be-

“Upupupu…..”

That laugh. Sending a bad chill down the programmer’s back, Chihiro froze in place for a moment before turning around. Behind him was Monokuma, the black and white monochromatic bear looking just as pixelated as the rest of the world. With another snicker, Monokuma took a step back revealing another Monokuma. The two bears gave another snicker before doing the same trick making the count to four. Then eight. Then sixteen. Then….then…then…oh no.

“ **Upupupupu….”**

Chihiro looked in horror at the newly spawned Monokuma army and did what any rational human being would have done in this situation:

Turn around. Run like your life depends on it.

With a terrified shriek and both tears and snot running down his face, Chihiro Fujisaki ran for his life as in a moment, the entire army of Monokumas chased after him, with no doubt on what would they do if they caught up to the programmer.

To the students watching this execution from the television screen instead of up close this one...was bizarre. Through the screen they could see the programmer, half of his face covered by what looks to be a modified VR headset, still moving faintly and looking greatly distressed in real life. However, the device he was hooked up to screen had also came to life showing what he was experiencing in the ‘virtual world’. This meant him, who looked pixelated on their end, getting chased by a Monokuma horde.

The remaining students continued to watch in a mixture of horror and utter confusion as the 8-bit Chihiro began running faster than one would usually expect from the meek programmer. Jumping onto bricks and across hills and even clearing pits Chihiro was putting his all into distancing himself from the horde which was slowly gaining ground on him. In the real world, Chihiro was breathing rapidly and one could see the sweat dripping down from his forehead.

Makoto gripped his hoodie and his eyes narrowed as Chihiro’s demise seemed imminent. Yet. He was so close. The fortress was a stone’s throw away. Chihiro could make it...he had to make it!

Just as Chihiro was about to climb on the brick-like hill which would lead him to the flag, and from then on he was home free, the floor caved in from under him causing the programmer to yelp. An underground cavern!? H-how…

“Upupupupu….”

Chihiro barely had time to recover from this development as the horde began to drop in one by one. Panicked, the programmed continued to run until he reached platforms that were…floating back and forth? Disregarding physics aside, Chihiro leaped on one of them and began to hop back and forth onto each lift that arrived near him. In a few moments, The programmer was on the other side of the area. In the back was the Monokuma horde jumping ‘angrily’ (well, as much anger an 8-bit sprite could express) at their prey escaping.

The watchers of the execution gave a collective sigh of relief, with some like Hiro even giving a shaky laugh. Sayaka happened too quick for any of them to save her, but Chihiro...Chihiro might be coming out of this alright! Hifumi, in particular, seemed to be ready to ask all about Chihiro’s adventure in the ‘Land of 2D’ and….did he seem jealous?

Taking a green pipe out of the surface, Chihiro was transported back to the pipe which had lead back to the hill structure next to the flag. Jumping onto the structure Chihiro took a massive leap before hitting the very edge of the flagpole and sliding down. Once he was down 8-bit fireworks flared in the sky as the music previously just a familiar repetitive and catchy beat changed to a more lively tone. One that signaled victory! In the trial room, the students watch with hopeful smiles the sprite of Chihiro give a cute little wink before heading into the fortress. Safe from harm.

At that moment the music stopped...and was replaced by a strange 8-bit noise. It kinda sounded like one of….alarm? The students soon found their answer as Chihiro came sprinting out of the fortress with a new horde of Monokuma’s right behind him. Chihiro began to back up but as he turned he found himself pinned behind the first horde of robots which came one by one from the hill the programmed launched himself off.

It was quick. So quick that Makoto and the others couldn’t fully comprehend what just happened until the aftermath. Helplessly, they watched as Chihiro’s sprite was viciously hit by each swipe from the Monokuma horde. With every slash, the 8-bit programmer looked more and more worse for wear, more and more bruised, and with each slash you could see the tear tracks on his sprite flow faster until it was nearly past his body. Eventually, the sprite of Chihiro curled up and just let the hits against him keep coming. He was just too weak to fight them off….too weak to do nothing but cry. Pixel by pixel the sprite of Chihiro Fujisaki was chipped away until it finally popped out of existence. The screen then turned pitch black with an 8-bit Monokuma chuckling in the background. Game over....

As for the Chihiro Fujisaki in the real world, by now he had long since stopped crying and his screams had died out. In fact, Chihiro was no longer moving. Not even a wiggle, twitch, breath or the slightest sense of the programmer being alive was hinted at as all Chihiro did was sit there. Not moving. A Monokuma waddled into the room and after some effort, due to only having paws to work with, he unstrapped the programmer. With the straps no longer supporting him, Chihiro slumped to the ground. Slowly, Chihiro’s VR headset was taken off and the students felt a wave of despair hit them. Chihiro’s eyes were wide open. His hazelnut eyes, which often gazed at the others with previously held innocence and timidity, now only held looks of fear and pure despair. But the worst part of it was it also held...nothing. There was nothing behind Chihiro’s gaze anymore. All traces of what made the programmer who he was, his fears, his bashfulness, his want for self-improvement, his intelligence,  his kind-heartedness towards others, and (somewhere buried under his layers of worthlessness) was his untapped strength that was waiting to get out and prove itself.

  
Something that will never happen…not anymore.


	3. Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Inaugural Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out. Compared to the others, Taka's execution required more dialogue then some to make up for the lack of action. Hope you enjoy and like always feel free to leave a comment, down below.

“Three cheers for our new Prime Minister…..Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”

“Upupupu...Hooray!” A crowd of Monokuma’s cheered in delight as tied onto the chair of a parade float version of Monokuma, which in turn was being pulled by another Monokuma in a black pickup truck, was Kiyotaka Ishimaru who looked less than pleased. 

This….was insulting.

“Upupupu…..Hooray!!” 

A slap in the face to everything he had done up until now. All those study sessions. Those later hours staying up to study. Working hour after hour after hour restlessly on the school’s Public Morals Committee. He should be happy. This was his dream, right? That his hard work and dedication would pay off and his success would erase the old shame from his grandfather, right? To hear the people cheer on the Ishimaru name as it led it’s country into the golden age, right?

That is his dream. He should be proud! He should be filled with pride that the people has chosen him to their country. To be entrusted with supporting traditional values, yet, bringing along some fresh new ideas to bridge the generation gap. A living proof that one didn’t have to be a genius in order to succeed in life. You just have to work hard to earn it.

“Upupupu……..Hooray!~”

Which is why this was so horrendous to bear.

He didn’t earn this.

He didn’t earn this honor. He didn’t work to get his dream goal. In fact, what he did shouldn’t have gotten him here at all considering what he did.

What he did…..

If he hadn’t gone on that night walk things would have been different.

Hifumi would have been the one in his place getting executed. Either Hifumi or...her. That gambler. Celestia Ludenberg. 

She was the cause of all this. If she hadn’t been so greedy for that money….it wouldn’t have had to come to this. If she didn’t hide Alter Ego. If she didn’t trick Hifumi, that gullible, chivalrous, foolish, idiot, into going along with her schemes (she was known as the Queen of Liars for crying out loud!). 

What if he had gone to the others to inform them about the Ultimate Gambler, and her rotund fanfic conspirator, instead of deciding to confront both him and her alone?

What if he was able to realize that bro, Alter Ego, was not his brother? No matter how much he sounded like Mondo…..looked like Mondo…...acted like Mondo....no one was able to replace the dead.

What if he had never made friends with Mondo? He would have been alright and never be vulnerable enough to be placed in this situation, correct? Mondo would have remained like how he did before, correct? Loud, disrespectful, thinking he was above the rules, spreading chaos and anarchy with his gang of delinquents! He was the very definition of one who had been lead astray in life and was bound to more down the wrong path! He was vulgar, his book skills need some touch up and-

“I had a dog once...his name was Chuck. He would always go out and get me the paper...then afterwards he’d beg me to take him out for a walk. He’s...gone now.”

He….

“The survival of my gang rests on my shoulders! I can’t wimp out now!!”

His brother...he….

“Truth is I know I won’t be able to be a gang member forever. I was thinking of becoming a carpenter. All my life, I’ve been breaking things, so...it would be a nice change of pace to make them instead.”

….

“I never really had a good home life. I relied so much on my brother in the gang….I wanted to be just like him.”

Taka couldn’t exactly figured out when the tears started to flow down his cheeks. Was at that last moment when he realized that everything he ever stood up his morals, his motto, his words, his efforts, his dedication, his determination. Everything he ever stood up for was in vain? Or was it because he realized that in his final moments he had come to realize that the man who had once thought to be against everything he had fought to uphold in his life, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada ended up being the one to embody those traits during their brief time here even more than Taka himself?

Honestly, he couldn’t quite tell.

In the trial room, the remaining seven students watched with looks that seemed prepared for the eventual end of the moral compass, yet, at the same time none were quite ready to accept it. First Sayaka and that deathtrap, than Chihiro’s being rendered brain dead due to that machine, next up is Kiyotaka with who knows what Monokuma has plans to end his life. Unlike the others, Taka had been fully bound preventing him from escaping so there was no false hope for them to believe he would make it out of this.

Makoto started to sweat as the parade continued on. No signs of anything crazy happening yet. Aside from Taka being humiliated there wasn’t anything amiss going on...well, if you exempt Taka’s tears.

“Makoto.”

The lucky student turned his head towards the stoic student herself, Kyoko Kirigiri. Her eyes were also looking at the screen but it was clear it wasn’t at the float or even Taka himself. Instead, it was in the crowd of Monokumas. He didn’t see it at first. Given how every Monokuma unit looks alike no one could blame him for not seeing the odd man out. It wasn’t until he saw the black sniper rifle in his hand that he finally saw.

Black, bushy, eyebrows (kind of like a certain moral compass we knew) and was wearing black sunglasses, this Monokuma stood out from the crowd once you saw him (if the rifle was enough for you). A feeling of dread began to build up from inside Makoto, but before he could raise the alarm, the Monokuma aimed it’s rifle at Kiyotaka chest before squeezing the trigger on it.

One minute the crowd was cheering and screaming for their new ‘prime minister’ the next minute they were scrambling going back and forth in trying to get away from the event, with the entire screen resembling a haze of black and white with the units scurrying.

For the students in the trial room, with the exception of Kyoko (whose eyes had closed in resignation for the eventual fate of Taka), Byakuya (he would never have allowed people to see any type of weakness coming from him), and Sakura (who had remained strong and unmoving since the moral compass had been dragged off to his execution chamber), they were left in a state of confusion with the panic going from to and fro the various units. 

However, either because he realized as well that they won’t be able to see their friend’s fate that well or because he just wanted to heighten their despair (given his nature, likely both in all honesty) through Monokuma’s intervention the camera had settled upward to the float where Taka had been tied down. 

On the left side of Taka’s white, clean and well kept uniform was a stain of pink that slowly growing larger. For the moral compass, eyes red from crying and tear tracks running down his face, he paused and eyes looked down at his chest. Slowly, the corner of his mouth curved into a smirk before he let a cough, then another, then another. Blood poured down his lips before he finally slumped back on his chair, a smile of content and crimson, before quietly passing away.

The camera continued to be trained on the moral compass before it was knocked over and the screen turned to static. The remaining seven students glanced at each other, then back at the screen. Static summed up just how they all felt in this situation right now.   
Without a clue, without hope and, with another several of their number deceased, without their friends.


	4. Deciding Match of The Entire Galaxy

“So….is anything going to happen or-” just as the dull voice of the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure, began to rise in the air it was quickly aired out by the commanding voice of a certain affluent progeny.

“Stop talking.” ordered Byakuya, arms folded and eyes glued to the screen just like the remaining four comprised of Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and (much to his deep chagrin), Toko Fukawa or, to be accurate, Genocide Jill.

“Well, to be fair to Hiro, it’s been over a few minutes since she was sentenced to this duel. Compared to the previous we had seen this one the Mastermind has prepared seems...measured.” Kyoko stated, her cold and calculating eyes never once moving away from the screen. When the last of her words escaped her lips, she couldn’t help but frown at the perplexity of nothing of note starting on.

“If by measured you mean slow as hell, then yeah it’s measured! Jeez, could you kill anyone slower! Scratch that...can you actually begin to kill her, already!? Less meditationy and more, stabby, stabby the Orge Orgy!~” Genocide Jill said, having grown bored of the severe lack of action on screen.

Her statements earned looks of scorn and anger from the other four students, to which the murderous fiend merely shrugged. “Just saying.”

The other four sighed at her nonchalant response before turning their gazes back towards the screen. Makoto, who was even more particularly upset about the events that transpired this to happen. The Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Ogami had challenged Monokuma to a duel. If she won, she and the others were to be released from the school. If she died the rest would be forced to continue the killing game.

Far away from the rest of the five, Aoi Asahina watched the screen, with her teeth biting down on her lip, and her bright blue eyes watching the screen with intensity. Sakura...Sakura would make it out of this! She has to!

The area was dusty and full of bits of rock, yet, lacked any other source of life. Just a barren wasteland. In the middle of it all was the Ogre herself sitting cross legged and her hands on her legs, eyes closed in deep meditation.

In her execution chamber, silence dominated the area. Monokuma was holding out for a good while now. But for what-

_Wrrrrrrrrrrrr..WRRRRRR._

Ah. Here it was.

To the people back in the trial room for a second they saw, inexplicably, was a flying grey saucer, that wouldn’t feel out of place in a cheesy aliens-esque movie, making its way towards Sakura. As it descended and grew closer the sides of the saucers moved up revealing menacing looking claws that were clutching and thrashing in the air, seemingly at random, with no doubt as to what would happen to the poor schmuck who was caught by them. Closer and closer it approached the meditating martial artist who still seemed unaware of their presence, claws extending and retracting, yet all the while, still clamping away, and was just as it was about to tear into the muscular arm of the martial artist the Ogre herself opened her eyes, spun around and-.

“.....Woah.” was the only word that went past Makoto’s lips. At one moment the UFO was inches near towards Sakura and then the next, it was several feet on the floor smashed to pieces. The camera moved towards the martial artist who had her fist extended and head lowered before she slowly raised it.

In the trial room, Hiro was giving a low-level laugh, whilst Jill was laughing her lungs out, both seeming to believe that the execution is over. However, Byakuya, Kyoko and surprisingly Hina had their arms folded and continued to stare at the screen. From the executions they had witnessed they had known better than to have a hope of any of their comrades to escape the twisted fate Monokuma had in store for them. Then this just left Makoto, who’s was starting to sweat in anticipation. Surely this can’t be the only thing Monokuma had for Sakura, right?

Well, unfortunately for Makoto, he was right. In a few seconds, the students were unable to block out a particular whirring noise. A noise that got loud every three seconds. A feeling of dread, something Makoto was all too familiar with, entered the lucky student again as the camera angle went up. He let out a groan. How many of them where there. Flying around in the air seemed to be at least fifty or sixty flying saucers. Claws all extended and almost eager to tear the martial artist apart. One of the saucers descended slightly lower from the group and the hatched open revealing none other than Monokuma. The bear raised one its paws in the air as the UFO circled around Sakura. They were waiting. The six other survivors were also waiting. Finally, Monokuma brought the paw down and they all converged in on her.

This was different than the other three. Sayaka and Chihiro had false hope spots before they were decimated. Kiyotaka had been chained making the thought of escape completely impossible. Sakura? She had no such restraints nor did she lack the means of defending herself. This was guaranteed a fight for survival where she had all the chance to escape.

She had sprung into action almost immediately. As soon as a claw was an inch away from her hair she grabbed it before, like giant mace, spinning it around, knocking away the other nearby saucers and in turn sending them spiraling to the ground, completely destroyed. Once that was finished, she tossed the saucer behind her, not even looking behind her as it made contact with the hard surface and exploded upon impact.

In the trial room, this was met with cheers and (for Kyoko and Byakuya), a nod of approval. In the execution chamber, Monokuma, who had begun to sweat nervously, put his hand up before calling for another wave. Several of the hordes made their way to the front of the group and the top of the saucer flipped up and in second ray guns appeared out of them. Monokuma sent his hand down as the UFO’s began firing at the Ogre, red lasers hitting the ground, rocks, and, despite her attempts at blocking the shots with her arm, Sakura herself.

As the lasers kept firing so did a cloud of dust that had begun to fill the arena up the point where Sakura nor the field itself couldn’t be seen, thus keeping the trial viewers and Monokuma himself blind as to whether or not Sakura was still alive. Finally, the shots stopped and an uncomfortable silence filled the area. Suddenly, a blur rushed out of the dust and landed on one of the saucers and when the camera’s view focused on it revealed none other than Sakura Ogami, and though she seemed to be burned pretty bad on one of her arms, still was able to fight. The UFO thrashed in its attempts to shake off the martial artist, but the grip she had on it was too tight.

The UFO’s must have realized this as well, as they converged on the saucer, before shooting at it. Just before the lasers nearly ripped into her, Sakura gave a magnificent leap onto one, while allowing the first UFO to be destroyed. From there she repeated the pattern of jumping on one enemy before jumping to safety and allow her foe to get destroyed in her stead.

Finally, she found herself back onto the ground as the UFO’s that were shot down, crashed into the terrain behind her and exploding into parts of shrapnel and smoke. In the trial room Makoto couldn’t help but raise his hand in the air and let out a delighted shout and his five other companions had looks delight as well. Monokuma was the complete opposite, sweating and fuming, the bear raised both arms in the air as waves upon waves of UFO’s gathered behind him. From Sakura’s view, it was light if a giant swarm of insects was going back and forth in the sky, waiting for the right moment to nab at its prey.

No one moved at that point. Not a saucer, not a bear, not the Ogre, nor the other students.

They looked at each other. Monochromatic bear versus martial artist. A single paw was raised by Monokuma, while Sakura clenched her fists and got into a fighting stance. This was it. The finale between her and the mastermind. If she wins, she can rejoin the others. Failure...and she dies.

The paw fell and the swarm of UFO’s came charging down at Sakura, whilst the Ultimate Martial Artist came at them with a large war cry. If this was to be her final stand...she was not going out alone!!

The sounds of metal contorting after colliding with flesh rang out throughout the trial room, with the six survivors looking onwards to the action displaying on the screen. Claws lashing out, laser fire raining down from the sky and all the while Sakura punching, kicking, tossing, practically everything and every last energy she had at her disposal was being used to fight back against them. Eventually, a cloud of dust (much to the dismay of the five standing in the courtroom) blocked the camera’s view for the fight, leaving them only to hear the as it continued on for what seemed like days. Finally, almost abruptly, the sounds of battle stopped leaving a thick silence as the dust settled.

It’s amazing how in such a short time-span an entire wasteland can resemble a war zone. Craters filled with the wreckage of twisted and torn apart metal, terrain burnt and, for some of it at least, on fire and practically everywhere shown signs of the fight between woman and robot. But...where was Sakura? Like the previous three executions, a deeply rooted sense of fear had begun to build up in Makoto as the camera, after a few minutes found and located the martial artist.Makoto felt his chest jump slightly at the sight of his friend.

She was still standing but obviously had taken a major beating as well. Her left arm was bleeding profusely from her shoulder down, and her clothes have been torn to shreds. Bruises and dust covered her from head to toe, giving her a worn down look. She was breathing heavily and, despite her attempts at looking unfazed, it was clear the fight had worn her down considerably.

However, no enemies seemed to appear and silence had continued to persist in the room. Was it over? Certainly, looked so. From where it stands it seems as though that no matter what the mastermind threw at Sakura the result remained the same: The martial artist would not fall.

Well...at least that’s what the remaining trial goers hoped. Yet, Makoto couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. His eyes wandered towards the terrain and, though it was faint he saw something climbing out of the main hatch of the UFO. A cold feeling washed over the lucky student as that ‘something’ revealed itself. Green, lanky (about the size of Byakuya) and had sharp, mechanical teeth and claws. Both of its eyes were in the shape and color of Monokuma’s left eye, and the atmosphere of hostility was present.  

Time for round two.

The creature, with an incredible leap, latched onto Sakura’s back and began to stab her. Gritting her teeth, Sakura grabbed it before swinging onto the ground, destroying it in a heap of crushed metal. She wouldn’t be allowed to breathe as, unfortunately, swarms of the aliens came at her. Once again it was Sakura against these machines, but this time, the odds weren’t as even.

The Martial Artist went to work slamming and punching away the enemies, but, more often than not, found herself prying off their teeth having her arms be sliced by their claws. In what seemed like desperation, Sakura grabbed over to a piece of sharp wreckage and, like a knife, began stabbing away at the aliens. However, one leapt out and delivered a nasty cut under her eye, causing blood to gush out and her to stumble back. This was the chance as the horde came down and rushed her like wolves.

“SAKURA!!” Aoi cried as the giant was covered, head to toe in the bodies of the aliens, her from being covered in blotches of green and pink. The Strongest Human in The World dropped to one knee. “Sakura! You can’t give up! You have to fight! Sakura!!”

“Yeah…..yeah! You can do it Sakura!” yelled the lucky student, joining in with Aoi. Though he wasn’t alone in that regard.

“Go, Ogre! You can get outta here! You have at least a thousand percent chance of beating Monokuma!” Hiro claimed and gave a stupidly jolly laugh.

“Kyahahahaha! You can’t let this be the end of things yet! The action just getting started! Keep it up!” Genocide Jill with her tongue flailing like ever before, though it sounded less of her cheering her classmate on, but rather her wanting the action to keep going on. Byakuya and Kyoko remained stoic but their gazes held one of strong will and with the possibility of a turnaround from Sakura.

Even when she couldn’t hear them, when they weren’t even there in that wasteland, Sakura could feel the cheering of her friends rooting her on. And for that….she can’t fail! Now now...not ever! With a primal roar, she slowly made her to her feet, her body covered from head to toe in the aliens. One by one she grabbed them and threw them away with as much force as she could muster until her body was visible to everyone again. The aliens had clearly not held back. Her uniform had been torn to pieces and what little remained were clinging together by what little thread that was left. Chunks of her flesh had been torn off or she has covered in slashes that would no doubt leave her scarred for life. Still, it didn’t stop her from going into the horde. A defense was no longer an option. If she wanted to escape with her friends, she had to destroy them all as quickly as possible. So, with bursts of speed that shouldn’t be possible in that state, she went to town. Aliens flew back in the air with one fell swoop of her fist, with a kick they were sent flying into each other in mangled heaps. Sakura Ogami was nigh unstoppable.

“Yeah!! Look at Ogre go! We’re definitely getting out of this place!” said Hiro as he folded his arms, pretty much all his thoughts going towards his departure from the school. Jill a nod of agreement and Makoto couldn’t help but give a bright smile as well. Sakura...Sakura will definitely survive. He was sure of it! And while he can’t see Asahina look from here he was sure she must feel the sa-

“She won’t make it….”

Those four words left Byakuya Togami’s mouth, causing clairvoyant, murderous fiend and lucky student alike to turn their heads to him in shock.

“Eh? But look at Ogre go she’s tearing through them!” Hiro rebutted and, as if to prove his point, Sakura tore an alien off of her before tossing it into another one destroying both.

“Yeah, Hiro’s right!” that was something Makoto never thought he would say in his lifetime. “Sakura...she definitely will come back to us! How can you-”

“Byakuya is right….” this time it was the cold, yet logical, voice of Kyoko Kirigiri. “Just take a closer look at her.”

Eyes turned towards the screen. Sakura was still there fighting her hardest for the group. Punches and kicks were being thrown and she was doing the best she can. Though...come to think of it there was a difference. She was moving faster and fighting harder than before but her eyes they looked droopy. Weary even. Oh…

“If I had to guess...she’s running on adrenaline. She may be at the top when it comes to physical matters, but she’s still human. Every human gets exhausted at some point and when it does for her….” said Kyoko before cutting herself off. She didn’t need to go further. A silence came into the room as we continued to watch the action. For a brief moment, Makoto looked at Aoi and her expression was unreadable, but she was clutching her fists so hard that they were beginning to turn white.

The battle droned on and Sakura continued to fight, but a new feeling had leaked into the atmosphere. Anticipation. As if the fight was now on a time limit with the end being made conscious to all in the room. Quantity or Quality who would win?

For the first time since shaking the horde of aliens off of her, Sakura paused to assess the situation. How long had she had been fighting for? A good amount of time had passed obviously. Her one good eye scanned the area. Enemies among enemies had been defeated but more were still coming to take their place. The mastermind has to have a limited source….but there was no telling when the source would thin….or if she’ll even make it see the end of the waves.

Tilting her head up she saw the UFO containing Monokuma. He was laughing. Laughing, no doubt about it, of the fact that despite Sakura’s best efforts she wouldn’t be able to win. That at the very start, she only had a slim chance of defeating Monokuma and even that turned out to be a futile effort. The wager...had has been they would escape if she lived from defeating Monokuma. Sakura looked at her arms. Her, bloodied and cut, most likely infected by the dust and germs she was exposed to her, her bone revealing, arms. No...she wasn’t getting out of this alive. Her wounds were too deep and once she dies...her friends would be forced to continue the killing game. This duel was a lost cause to fight. Or rather it was a joke….a joke from the start. With that revelation, Sakura laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Blood started to roll down her lips onto the ground.

Playing the game resulted in losing her friends. Fighting against the killing game only resulted in her losing her life in a false hope spot. So if she can’t fight...and she wouldn’t play it...then there’s only one thing left to do.

To everyone’s surprise, Sakura sat cross legged on the ground, before placing her hands on her thighs. She took a sharp intake of breath before she yelled out her final words.

“HINA!!” the cry of her best friend caused Aoi Asahina to unconsciously walk closer to the screen, desperately fighting off the sobs. No...she wouldn’t…..Sakura can survive! “S-sakura….”

“Hina….everyone….whatever happens...don’t continue this twisted game. For everyone’s sake...you can defeat the mastermind. They can’t force you to play….you have the power to choose what you would like to do...so please….” Sakura lifted her head showing her bloodied and bruised face. But above her wounds you can clearly see her. Sakura was smiling and from the corner of her eyes, there were tears. “Live….”

Unable to hold back, Aoi Asahina burst into tears and raised her hand out as if to try and reach her dearest friend. “SAKURA!!!”

With her final message delivered, the Ultimate Martial Artist closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Just in time to as the aliens converge on her. Scratching, clawing, kicking, biting. The worthy prey had fallen and now they can reap the benefits by finishing it off. Much to the horror of the others. Yasuhiro was screaming at the display. Genocide Jill no longer had a smile and look disappointed (most likely not for the most humanitarian of reasons). Byakuya simply watched with an emotionless, borderline, bored glance. Kyoko spared her eyes and closed them as soon as the first few began to close in on her. Makoto faced blanked and his mouth was hung out in horror. Finally, Aoi had collapsed on the floor, sobbing at the demise of her gigantic, yet gentle, friend Sakura Ogami.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is a K.O.! The Ogre may have had the advantage of being a physical freak! Puhuhuhu...but this time quantity defeated quality! No matter how hard she fought it doesn’t matter when your opponent can’t get tired and you can! So in the end, it was simply a matter of time before the end came. Guess the World’s Strongest Human Being couldn’t fair against the galaxy’s despair huh? In the end….I win! Puhuhuhu!!!” Monokuma, appearing out of nowhere and cackling at us. “You fools really thought you could defeat me? I admit that muscle brain stood a better chance that what I expected, but in the end the result was the same! Now you still have to continue your despairing killing school life! What a waste her life was in the end don't you agree?”

“....No…”

All heads were turned towards the Ultimate Lucky Student, his eyes burning not with despair but with hope. He boldly walked in front of Monokuma and pointed at the bear. “We won’t kill each other...not now! Not ever!”

“Puhuhuhu...back to this again? I’ve heard of stubbornness but this is ridiculous! Listen if the moral compass killed, the shy crossdresser and even your little “Ultimate Assistant” killed what makes you think it won’t happen again?” Makoto visibly flinched, as he turned towards his remaining five friends. However, his gaze turned back towards Monokuma more fired up than ever.

“It’s true...I can’t guarantee that. But….I’m not playing this if it means another one of our friends have to die. We will get out of here, but we won’t be doing it by your rules any longer!” Makoto declared. Monokuma began to laugh again but stopped as soon as he saw Aoi Asahina walking closer towards him.

“.....Sakura...Sakura died trying to free us! She died believing in us! I….I won’t let her down! I won’t let her final moments be in vain! So….consider this my resignation from this game as well!” her courageous voice rang out. It wasn’t the only one.

“Yeah….I mean...I was hoping that the Ogre would win…” Hiro began but held his hands as the others were glaring at him “B-b-but, it’s like Hina said, I’m not gonna kill anyone either!”

Monokuma held up his paw threateningly “Grrr...mutiny, eh? Hmph! But even with half gone, at least I can still rely on good ol’ Byakuya, right?”

“....Like I said before. The only way to escape this place is to play the game and betray everyone.” Byakuya repeats the same creed he has taken up for most of the game with Monokuma nodding approvingly. “...That is why I’m backing out of it.”

“WHAT!?” Coming from Monokuma and the other students, with the exception of Kyoko Kirigiri (though her eyes widened for a split second before going back into her lifeless stare).

“B-byakuya...could this mean-” started Makoto before he was cut off.

“Don’t misunderstand. This isn’t coming from a feeling of sentimentality. There’s no point playing a game that no one is afraid of now. As such, I am backing out...and focusing all my efforts on reaching the one who thought they could use the great Byakuya Togami!” upon the ending of his sentence, the heir to the Togami Corporation stared down the bear as Genocide Jill cackled in the background.

“KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's my master! Look at how he single handily talked down Teddy here!” Genocide Jill said to which Hiro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“So we don't count?” he questions before Kyoko speaks up and walks towards the front of the group, arms crossed and staring at the monochromatic drone.

“So I believe you have the general consensus of us all. Do you still believe her death was a waste after all?” Kyoko questioned though her usual flat and logical tone had the tiniest hint of challenge towards her captor. The bear in question was furious. They were supposed to be drowning in despair, not be filled with hope!

Monokuma turned away from the six survivors and after a moment gave his parting words. “Grrr…don't get so full of yourself! I will see you despair and rest assured I am _beary_ serious about that. Puhuhuhu…”

Soon after Monokuma had disappeared leaving the six survivors alone in the trial room. It is true that with Sakura’s death it was proof strength alone will not be enough to defeat the mastermind. However, even if she couldn't leave her mark physically, her true strength was proving that not giving into the mastermind ploy was more than enough to make a difference.

Rest In peace. Sakura Ogami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this being released so later. Combination of schoolwork and other projects really had kept me busy, plus, this chapter was one I wanted to work on the most given who's being executed here the best I can offer since she left a sizable impact on the killing game and I really wanted to reflect that here.
> 
> Next execution, which would be more comedic in nature, shall feature everyone's favorite clairvoyant: Yasuhiro Hagakure!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you're wondering about me continuing Memory of Lost Despair, I will still be doing that! Sorry, for the lack of updates regarding it. Just want everything planned out before I rush into things.
> 
> Enjoy the mini-series and feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
